Was It All A Lie?
by superkoola
Summary: Allaire was an Eldian living in an internment zone in the mainland. She's known for her cheery, kind and bubbly nature that made her friends with anyone. She signed up for a warrior program to retain the Founding Titan and make her and her aunt citizens. But after a strange general tells her of Marley's new project and the "real" Eldian history, what side will she choose?
1. Taken In

The continental mainland is one of many pieces of land in this world. The mainland is home to a powerful nation, called Marley. Marley acts as the global superpower of the planet, with a lot of advancements of technology, in addition to the fact that it carries an ancient, secret weapon.

A hundred years ago, in the year of 743, the Marleyeans were once a nation of minorities, as they were outclassed by another nation called Eldia. The Eldians, thousands of years ago had desired for conquest that had their territory expand towards the continental mainland, overthrowing the Marleyeans. The secret for them doing this; their race is the only kind of people that can transform into a race of giant subhuman beast, called Titans.

Titans are giant humanoid creatures ranging from 2-15 meters on average. The majority of them are mindless titans that roam around, eating other people. There is also a group of Eldians that possess the Power of the Titans. This is the ability of transforming into titans, which are stronger, more durable and faster than regular titans. Due to this, the Eldians were able to attack various nations, including the Marley, who were the dominant nation around that time.

Then, around 743, the wielder of the Founding Titan, moved the capital of Eldia to a nearby island called Paradis. Beforehand, it and the other 8 titan powers maintained control over the Eldian nation. But after the Founding Titan, the strongest of them all left the mainland, the Marley saw a grand opportunity.

In 743, the Great Titan War broke out between Eldia and Marley. The war lasted for a long time, but Marley won after stealing 7 of the nine titan powers; the Colossal Titan, the Armored Titan, the Female Titan, the Jaws Titan, the Mule Titan, the Beast Titan, and the Warhammer Titan as well. The other 2; the Founding and Attack Titan never got into their hands thankfully.

Regardless as such, the Marley, thanks to the 7 titans soon became the dominant nation once again. The people of Marley were able to catch and round up hundreds of thousands of Eldians. But instead of killing them all; they kept them in segregated 'ghettos' where they would be kept in place, isolated from the rest of the population across the mainland. They wanted to get to the Eldians on the island of Paradis, but the Titan King has isolated them into 3 giant walls made from hardened skins of tens of millions of Colossal Titans. The wall's names are as follows;

Wall Maria; the outermost region of the wall where the poor live and most of agriculture practice takes place.

Wall Rose; the middle set of the walls where the middle class reside in.

And Wall Sina; a more clean, richer set of the walls where the rich and wealthy, as well as the nobles live in as well.

The Marley stopped advancing towards the Eldians from Paradis due the warning from the Titan King, that if anybody were to declare war on the people within these walls, the tens of millions of Colossal Titans hiding within the walls would flatten the entire Earth. So the Great Titan War is over, and the Marley won.

As for the Eldian race; in Paradis, their memories from before the walls first came along were wiped out, making them believe to be the last remnants of humanity in a world overrun by titans. As for the Eldians within the mainland, they still reside within the ghettos of the continental mainland, and over time, there were forced to believe that their race is evil with the devil's blood within them (referring to them being the only people that can transform into titans), as their precursor, Lady Ymir was given the powers after making a deal of the 'Devil of All Earth'. And for the next hundred years, generation after generation of Eldians within the mainland would believe that their race is evil, but the Eldians of Paradis are devils for leaving and facing the consequences of their actions. But the Eldians that stayed behind would be able to redeem themselves and become official Marleyean citizens.

However, there are groups of Eldians who did not want to yield to the Marley's rule. There is one special group formed years ago, in order to infiltrate Paradis, retrieve the Founding Titan, and restore Eldia to its former glory. It's called, the Eldia Restorationists.

Or at least, originally…

* * *

Now is the year 832, the Eldia Restorationists are being invaded by the Marley's Public Security Authorities. What happened was; a pair of Restorationists; Grisha Yeager and Dina Fritz had a son named Zeke Yeager, and given his 'royal blood' status, they had hoped that with his heritage, he would help as a double agent, retrieve the Founding Titan and restore Eldia to glory.

Unfortunately, Zeke did not like that his parents were becoming strict with how they were raising him, and he reported their existence to the Public Service Authorities, and within no time, they found their secret base, and are now staging a raid on the place.

Inside, men with rifles are already beginning to round up the members of the organization in the living room. Many others are still hiding out in rooms, but they were poorly barricaded as the soldiers simply kicked down the doors in order to get them out. A few of them tried to resist, but they were immediately shot down.

Inside on the rooms, a man and a woman were crouching away into a corner. The man is in his late 30s with white skin and brown hair and a mustache. The woman is in her mid-30s with blond hair tied up to a ponytail. The woman is carrying a 2 year old baby girl with short blond hair and beautiful green eyes. The 2 adults were desperately looking for a way out of the room. Soon, the man looked around the room, and saw a window leading to the outside. He gently grasped his wife's hands with determination.

Man: Dear, listen to me, we're gonna make it. Follow me.

The woman nodded, and the man ran up towards the window to see if there's anyone outside waiting for them. It is nighttime outside right now, and the only people outside are the rest of the soldiers waiting to collect any rogue escapees.

The man gulped and looked around for any signs of an escape route. So far sadly, there are none. The soldiers came in prepared. He sighed; if they stay, they'll die. But if they go and try to run out, they'll die as well. It's a lose-lose situation in their case.

Wife: Is there any way out?

The man looked at her, and shook his head.

Man: No.

The wife looked on in shock and horror; there is no way out? But what about their baby girl? She looked down at her daughter, who was clutching onto her, scared for her life. Even being so young, she seems to understand what's going on, and fears for her life.

They could hear nearby doors getting knocked down, as well as people shouting. The family is beginning to panic; their getting close to their door. He began to think of a plan, and sighed upon thinking of one. He shook his head and looked at his wife.

Man: Listen to me, alright, babe?

The woman looked at her husband and listened to him.

Woman: What is it?

Man: Alright, I think that one of us has to stay behind to lure the outside guards out of the way while the other takes our daughter away.

The woman widened her eyes in shock.

Woman: W-What? B-But I can't leave without you.

The man grasped her shoulders in an attempt to make her grasp the situation.

Man: Listen to me; this is the only option we have. Please, think about this; I can distract them away from you two while you two can find a hiding spot.

The woman did not agree with the man's plan, but before she could reply back, there was another gunshot. It was from outside, and they were followed by numerous shouts. The man and woman looked out towards the window, and back at each other.

Man: Listen to me, I promise, I'll run as fast as I can, and then I'll meet up with you two again.

The woman still remained unsure, but nodded, having faith in her husband. The girl looked at the both of them, and the father placed a hand on her face to assure her.

Man: Listen to me, Allaire. Your mommy and daddy have to do this. It's for our good…for _your_ good.

The girl, Allaire grew upset at this, fearing for her father's life, but the man did not give in.

Man: I promise, I'm gonna get us all away from these soldiers, and you, mommy and I are gonna be happy again. We're gonna live happy lives once again.

Allaire grew unsure, but she decided to agree with her father; he's a tough man in her eyes, he can't leave them. What kind of a dad would he be if he-

Then, the door to the room they're in rattled after a series of bangs. It's the soldiers, and they're trying to knock down the door down. The woman tightened her hold onto her daughter as the man placed his hand on his wife.

Man: Come on, let's go.

The woman nodded without hesitation as the man took them across the room and lead them towards the window, and he peered out to see what's going on. There are fewer soldiers outside, but there are still plently. The man then got out first and quickly climbed down.

Back at the room, the woman and her daughter looked back at the doorway to see that it is almost beginning to give way. The woman looked at Allaire and held onto her tightly.

Woman: It's gonna be okay, sweetie. It'll be fine, Allaire. We're gonna make it. I promise…

She spoke soothing words into her daughter's ears, but Allaire didn't seemed to be fazed by this, as both of them looked down to see the man begun chased away by most of the soldiers outside. Now's there chance.

The woman leaned out of the window, and saw an opportunity. She looked at Allaire.

Woman: Hold on.

Allaire wrapped her arms around her mother tightly as she climbed down the ladder as fast as she can. Once she was all the way down, she heard the cracking sound of the door slamming open. Then as fast as she could, she ran across the street, carrying her daughter. Allaire was growing scared, as she could see the soldiers peering out the window. One of them yelled,

Soldier: HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!

Then, he pulled out a rifle, and aimed it towards them. She cowered further into her mother's shoulders as a loud _**BANG**_ rang through the night, followed by a ricochet of the bullet as it hits the lamp post nearby. The woman and Allaire shrieked a bit in fright as they continued running.

Of course, that one bullet shot wasn't enough. Soon, several more shots rang throughout the air, many of them close to hitting the woman. Of course, the woman kept running across the street. Unfortunately, just as she was about to lose sight of the building, she felt a white pain hitting her back. The woman quickly fell down, her one hand breaking the fall so Allaire doesn't get squashed.

Allaire: MOMMY! NO!

The woman however, didn't stop. Her daughter's life is at stake, and she didn't come this far to give up now. While clutching her stomach (the bullet went clean through her back), she ran across the street. Back at the building, the soldiers aimed at the fleeting civilians, and prepared to fire once more, until,

Voice: _Hold your fire!_

The soldiers ceased firing, and looked back to see their admiral. He was at least in his 40s with a mustache and is wearing a uniform.

Soldiers: SIR!

They saluted at him. The admiral nodded.

Admiral: At ease!

They soldiers eased up, but continued looking at the admiral.

Admiral: Now, what are you lot shooting at?

One soldier stepped up and saluted,

Soldier: 2 of the traitorous Eldians escaped with their daughter. We're planning on shooting her down.

The admiral looked at him, and asked,

Admiral: Did you hit her?

The soldier nodded.

Soldier: Sir yes sir. I got her in the stomach. She'll soon die and the child will be alone in the streets.

The admiral nodded, and then he looked at the window as the two of them ran off.

Admiral: Hmm…it's a shame that these Eldians would not learn to accept their fate. *sigh*

He shook his head as he looked on towards the window, and he witnessed the crippled woman running across the street. He shook his head, and walked out of the room, the other soldiers following them to deal with the rest of the round-ups.

* * *

Meanwhile, back out on the streets, the woman and her daughters continued running across the streets, hoping to find some shelter. However, the woman was beginning to slow down due to her injury. Allaire was growing more concerned for her mother.

Allaire: …Mommy?

The woman looked at her, and gave her a smile, even though it was a weak one, before she continued walking. She then spoke weakly,

Woman: Okay…now, I need to get you to your Auntie Aldona. I promise, I'm gonna make sure she takes care of you…

She explained to her, in a weak tone, and she clutched her stomach as she felt a small surge of pain before she groaned. Allaire grew very concerned for her mother. They continued to walk for a while, not a single person in sight.

Suddenly, she felt weak in her legs, and fell over. Allaire felt herself hitting the ground as she rolled away from her mother. As she got up, she looked at her and gasped,

Allaire: Mommy! Mommy!

She ran over to her to see if she can walk. The woman clutched her wound, blood seeping out at a rapid pace.

Allaire: Mommy! Up! Up!

She pointed upwards and grabbed her hand, telling her to stand up. The woman looked at her, and gave a smile.

Woman: Allaire…sweetie…my time…it's coming soon.

Allaire was confused, and borderline in tears. The woman smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

Woman: Honey…I'm dying. I've lost so much blood…

Allaire was growing more and more upset by this. Why is her mother staying down? And…why is…she couldn't understand…

Allaire: Mommy, please! No go!

But the woman looked at her, and smiled.

Woman: Yes sweetie. Mommy has to go…she'll be with Lady Ymir soon.

She gently caressed her cheek. Then, she retracted her hand and fished for something in her left pocket.

Allaire: Mommy…

Allaire was growing curious now, wondering just what she could be doing now. Then her mother pulled out a necklace with a large emblem on it.

Woman: Sweetie…take this…as a memory…

She gave Allaire the necklace. Allaire took it and held it close to her, then she grabbed her mommy's hand.

Woman: Allaire, just remember…mommy will always be…in here…

She pointed to her chest, where the heart is.

Woman: Sweetie…I love you…very much…

Allaire began to cry silently, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Allaire: Mommy…

The woman smiled at her warmly.

Woman: Allaire…mommy's going to watch over you from the heavens…n-no matter what people say…

She began to slowly shut her eyes, but she had the strength to continue speaking,

Woman: There's an afterlife…and mommy'll always watch over you…d-don't let…anyone…tell you…otherwise…

She smiled warmly at her daughter, and she gently laid her head down on the ground. Soon, her breathing stopped, her hands began to grow cold…

Allaire looked at her mother, and not understanding that she won't come back, gently pushed her.

Allaire: Mommy…mommy? Wake up, mommy! Please!

She tried pushing her again, but all it did was make her hand fall. Allaire looked at her mother's body, and then at the wound; the area surrounding the wound was covered in deep red, with a hole in the middle of it all when the bullet went through her. Allaire couldn't bear to see this, and got on her knees, before she started crying.

It was silent whimpers, before they turned into loud sobs and wails. She didn't care whether anyone could hear her. She was too upset to care about that. She pressed her head against her mommy's shoulder, before she lied down next to her, not wanting to leave her. She clutched onto the necklace tightly as well.

* * *

It felt like an eternity, but it only felt like several minutes, before a nearby house's door opened, and a woman stepped out, wondering what all the noise was. She was in her mid-20s, and has darkish brown hair reaching past her shoulders usually tied to a single ponytail. She looked around, and saw someone lying down on the floor.

She grew curious and a bit anxious; this woman is past curfew, and if someone is found past curfew outside in these streets, they'll be shot. She felt pity for the woman, and looked around to make sure she's alone. When the coast is clear, she ran off across the streets to get a closer look. What she saw horrified her.

The woman was dead, and she was lying across the sidewalk, blood pooled all over the sidewalk. But what also terrified her, was a little girl next to her, lying down next to her, holding something like it was a treasure. A closer look, however, and she immediately recognized who they are.

Woman: …A-Allaire?

Allaire heard someone talking to her, and she quickly looked at whoever was talking to her, and saw another woman standing beside them. She gasped, and scooted herself deeper into her mother's side. The woman rose her hands in a non-threatening posture.

Woman: No, no…it's me. Auntie Aldona.

Allaire listened to her and upon hearing her voice, immediately froze and looked at her. Once she got a good look at her, she quickly relaxed.

Allaire: …A-Auntie Aldona?

Aldona nodded with a soft smile.

Aldona: It's okay, honey. It's me…w-what happened to mommy?

Allaire frowned heavily upon hearing the question, and looked at her body with sadness.

Allaire: Bad men…hurt her. Don't know where daddy is…

Aldona gasped silently, hands covering her mouth.

Aldona: Oh no…

She leaned down to inspect her sister in law's body. She then looked at the bullet hole in the stomach. She looked on in shame and helplessness before she grew tears from her body. Aldona then silently cried to herself, and then she looked at the poor girl.

Aldona: I'm so sorry, Allaire. Come over here, honey.

She leaned forward and gave her niece a hug. Allaire then silently cried on her shoulder, wrapping her tiny arms around her. Aldona then rocked her side by side.

Aldona: I'm sorry, baby. It's gonna be okay…they're….they're in a much better place, now. Our lord is gonna be watching over them now…

She gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, consequently getting some tears on her lips. Suddenly, she heard the sound of an engine whirring in the distance. Aldona widened her eyes; she knew what that meant.

Aldona: Allaire…we need to go.

She lifted her and began running towards the house. Allaire reached her hand out for her mommy.

Allaire: What about mommy?!

Aldona didn't listen to her, as she ran inside the house, and closed and looked the door, before turning off all of the lights. Allaire looked up at her in the dark.

Allaire: What about mommy?

But Aldona placed a thumb on her lips, silencing her. She then peeked her head out of the window, looking at what's going on outside.

* * *

On the outside, a jeep drove through the street, with men riding on the back. Upon their light shining in on the body, the jeep soon slowed down to a stop.

Man: Look at that. We've got a body of these dirty street rats.

The men riding on the back jumped off the back, and walked over to the body, before they surrounded the body. They looked at it with indifference.

Man #1: Look at this. Can you believe this?

He kicked the body like it was a ragdoll.

Man #2: Wander what happened to _this_ one?

The others muttered something between themselves.

Man #2: Well, what should we do?

The others continued muttering something between one another.

Man #3: Hey, let's just take it and feed it to the dogs?

The others looked at him with shock, which then turned to agreement. They soon grabbed the body, blood dripping down as they carried her to the truck. Soon, they threw the body at the trunk, before climbing in. One of the men patted the roof of the car, and the jeep drove away into the night.

* * *

Back inside the window, Aldona saw the scene with disgust. These people, treating her sister's in law's body like it was…a doll. Sure she doesn't agree with her brother and his wife's decision to free the Eldians behind the Mareyan's back, they still don't deserve such treatment. She then looked down at a saddened Allaire.

Allaire: Auntie Aldona…

Aldona placed a hand on her cheek.

Aldona: There's nothing I could've done…I'm so sorry…

She then hugged her niece again, and began to rub her back with one hand, caressing her hair with her fingers on the other hand. Allaire began crying again as she placed her head against her aunt's shoulders again. Aldona was hurt to see her niece like this, but she has to be strong…for her sake. Then…she pulled her back for a moment.

Aldona: Allaire…I'm gonna protect you, now.

Allaire looked at her in shock.

Allaire: W-What?

Aldona: Listen to me; my brother-your daddy, and your mommy, would want me to take care of you.

Allaire looked at her, with a look of hope present in her eyes.

Allaire: W-Weally?

Aldona nodded, and gave her a sad smile.

Aldona: I'll make sure you're safe…

She then hugged her again, Allaire embraced against her body.

Aldona: I'm going to keep you safe…in my arms…no one will ever touch you in a bad way…I promise.

Allaire looked at her aunt.

Allaire: P-Pwomise?

Aldona nodded with a smile.

Aldona: I promise…I promise on my life…I'm going to risk _everything_ to protect you…no matter what, my little angel.

Allaire listened to her, and smiled happily, before she sobbed again, this time of pure happiness. She hoped that her aunt would keep her promise, and she, to herself, made a promise that she will one day return the favor.

Both of them remained together, hugging each other for the rest of the night, and this night will be the beginning of the new life of Allaire Vogel…


	2. Meeting New Friends

_3 years later,_

A small girl is asleep on his bed. The sun is starting to rise up, and the rays are hitting the girl's bedroom. Feeling the rays and heat from the sunlight, the little girl groaned to herself a bit, wondering why her face's hot all of a sudden. Soon, she gently opened her eyes when the heat persisted. Her green eyes moved around, before the eyes soon widened in realization; it's morning time right now. The girl soon moved her blanket out of the way.

This is Allaire Vogel, a little Eldian girl living inside the Librero Internment Zone. Taken in by her aunt, Aldona Vogel when she was 2, she lived a relatively simple life in the zone. She's a very friendly and kind girl, making friends with a lot of kids in her kindergarten school, and this, coupled with her beautiful appearance makes her a target to many boys at kindergarten. Of course, she's not very interested in any of them specifically, but that doesn't mean she won't be friends with any of them, of course.

Allaire got out of the bed, and rubbed her eyes before yawning to herself.

Allaire: Ngh, I can't believe it's morning already.

She grumbled to herself as she went for the door.

Allaire: I sure could use more sleep.

She rubbed her eyes again with her left hand as she opened the door with her right hand. The home she lives in is actually an apartment within a set of tall buildings within the internment zone. It is mostly a single floored apartment, with the sleeping rooms in the same levels as the bathroom, living room, and kitchen as well. Within the living room, there are a set of couches facing a wall, with a portrait of red roses in the wall on top of them. Nearby is a radio, which allows them to listen to what's going on in other parts of the world. Next to the living room is the kitchen, where her aunt, Aldona is cooking up some breakfast for them. Aldona looked at her, and smiled.

Aldona: Oh, good morning Allaire.

Allaire smiled at her aunt.

Allaire: Morning, Aunt Aldona.

Aldona: I was going to wake you up as soon as I was finished with my breakfast.

Allaire smiled at her and sighed, shrugging.

Allaire: I still feel like I could use some sleep. *sigh*

Aldona chuckled cheekily.

Aldona: That's what happens when you drink coffee before going to bed.

Allaire shook her head, and waved her off.

Allaire: You never told me what coffee would do. Sheesh, you told me a knife was dangerous, but you never bothered to tell me about the coffee making me bounce all over the apartment.

Aldona shrugged with a cheeky smile.

Aldona: What? I thought it was harmless enough for me not to tell you about the coffee. Besides, mere words won't be enough if your curiosity won't stop bugging you.

Allaire shook her head, remembering drinking coffee last night. It was a nightmare for Aldona to keep her under control, and prevent her from causing too much disturbance with the neighbors. Ridding that thought from her mind, Allaire walked over to the kitchen table nearby and sat down as Aldona prepared finishing up the breakfast. Soon, both of them had breakfast of eggs and bacon. Aldona swallowed one piece, and asked,

Aldona: So, did you sleep well?

Allaire nodded with a smile.

Allaire: Yes, Aunt Aldona.

Aldona smiled and nodded.

Aldona: Good.

Allaire: And what about you?

Aldona nodded back.

Aldona: Yes I did. I do agree on you though, on the fact that I need a much better sleep, especially after what happened last night.

Allaire nodded.

Aldona: Oh, well, what can you do? Anyways, today's kindergarten once again.

Allaire groaned again at the mention of kindergarten.

Allaire: Oh come on, Aunt Aldona.

Aldona shook her head and raised her finger.

Aldona: Ah ah ah, nope. None of that in this house, young lady.

Allaire gave her a pout, but she didn't reply back. Instead, they both continued eating their breakfast. Both of them didn't really talk a whole lot during the breakfast, since they don't really have a lot to talk about.

* * *

Soon, breakfast was finished, and Allaire was finally ready for school. Once the two of them got dressed and placed on their Eldian emblem across their shoulders, they walked out of their rooms, through the hallways and out the door. The outdoor city is rather glum like various other ghettos, with lots of people within the ghetto living outwards within the streets. Allaire felt pity for the homeless, and tried reaching into her pockets for her lunch money to give some to a pleading man with a gray beard. Aldona however placed a hand around her.

Aldona: No, Allaire.

Allaire looked at her in shock. But Aldona continued, leaning down and whispering into her ear.

Aldona: You don't know who these people are and what they can do to you. Leave them to others who actually can take care of them.

Allaire grew a bit upset, but she didn't say anything as she took her words into consideration. Aldona added,

Aldona: Besides, money is very hard to earn here as well. And we should save as much as possible.

As she explained this to her, she gently pushed her away from the homeless man, who looked on at her in sadness. Allaire was upset as well, but deep down; she knew her aunt is right. The two of them continued walking across the streets as they walked towards the school. Aldona wanted to be besides her, fearing that there could be bandits nearby that could capture, or even rape her at any moment.

Allaire and Aldona soon approached a set of buildings where there are kids coming into a building. There are also nearby guards with rifles in case anything goes wrong. Allaire was a bit put-off by the sighting of such intimidating men with scary guns. Aldona soon took her to the front door, sets Allaire in front of her and kneeled down to her height.

Aldona: Okay, Allaire. Today's gonna be another day of kindergarten. So please, be on your best behavior.

Allaire nodded with a shy and saddened smile. Aldona noticed this, and decided to ask her.

Aldona: What's the matter, Allaire? I thought you love it here.

Allaire nodded.

Allaire: I know that. I know that. It's just that…

She looked around a bit, and then leaned forward to her aunt.

Allaire: I'm not sure if I want really like it here.

Aldona was a bit confused.

Aldona: What are you talking about, dear?

Allaire: W-Well…here, as in the…"ghetto".

Aldona widened her eyes in understanding, but she quickly looked around before telling Allaire,

Aldona: Please keep it down. I don't want these guards to listen to us and think we're planning to escape.

Allaire covered her mouth.

Allaire: I'm sorry, Aunt Aldona. I'm sorry…

She was a bit frightened a bit, but Aldona made her feel better by placing a hand on her shoulder gently, along with a sympathetic look.

Aldona: Listen to me, Allaire; I know you hate it here. I really do. Believe me, I do too. It's just…what can we do, Allaire? Yes, it's…terrible here. But, it's how it is. It's how things are, because…*sigh*

Aldona shook her head, not wanting her to know of the hurtful facts. Allaire grew confused.

Allaire: What it is, Aunt Aldona?

Aldona shook her head, then she smiled and hugged her niece tightly.

Aldona: Listen to me when I tell you this; everything's gonna be okay, my dear. I promise, everything will turn out okay in the end. Remember; back when I took you in.

Allaire nodded, a look of sadness in her eyes, before Aldona's smile made her feel a bit better.

Aldona: I promised to you that I'll protect you with everything I have in my life. And, I'll be willing to keep that promise, no matter what.

Aldona smiled and kissed her niece in the forehead. Allaire smiled at feeling such a small, yet loving and tender moment given to her by her aunt, before hugging her back.

Allaire: I love you, Aunt Aldona.

Aldona smiled and hugged her back.

Aldona: I love you too. Always have…always will…

The two of them remained hugging one another for a while, until the sound of the Kindergarten bell rung. The two of them looked up at the school, before looking back at each other. Aldona smiled at Allaire.

Aldona: Well, it's time to go, dear.

Allaire smiled back as Aldona kissed her again in the lips.

Allaire: I love you, Aunt Aldona.

Aldona smiled.

Aldona: I love you too. Now go in there, have fun, and more importantly; learn.

Allaire smiled back and nodded before walking into the school. Aldona smiled to herself at seeing her beloved niece go to kindergarten. _"Jesus, where did time go? She's already taking kindergarten for about 2 months. But still, it feels like yesterday she's a 2 year old girl, sleeping in my arms."_ she thought to herself with a small chuckle. _"I guess this is what parents must've been feeling like when they say "kids grow up so fast." *sigh*"_ Aldona shook her head again at the thought before turning around and walking away from the school.

Aldona: Might as well go out and buy some groceries.

She continued to walk off, leaving behind her niece who will be getting to meet some new friends, and witness something that would change her life forever.

* * *

Inside the school, Allaire walked across the hallways of the kindergarten to her class. Unlike with the outside buildings, the inside of the school is rather appeasing to the eye; with colorful decorations set up all over the top of the walls, and friendly animal drawings in some spots. There are also other kids nearby, walking about and talking with one another. Some of them looked at Allaire, and waved at her with a smile. Allaire is quite popular here amongst the students for her beauty and kindness, which made the other girls fond of her and the boys are attracted to her (which she noticed, but didn't really like).

As she walked across the hallway, she then noticed a group of children harassing 2 small boy against a set of lockers. One of them laughed at him and pushed him against the wall. One bullied boy had short blond hair just like hers, and appeared to be cowering in fear. The other was slightly taller than him, with black hair and a slender appearance overall, and was trying to plead with the bullies. Allaire was shocked of seeing such behavior and wanted to do something about it…but she's not physically adept for fighting, nor does she not like to resort to violence unless necessary. So she quickly walked off to find the nearest adult nearby. Thankfully, she found one; a woman about to open a door to her classroom. With a smile of relief, she quickly ran over to her.

Allaire: Teacher! Teacher!

The teacher looked down to see Allaire with desperation in her face.

Teacher: What is it?

Allaire pointed to the bullies and their two victims.

Allaire: These boys of bullying two other boys.

The teacher looked towards where she was pointing at, and widened her eyes in shock. This was unacceptable behavior of course, so she immediately took action.

Teacher: Hey! What are you 3 doing?!

The bullies jumped a bit upon hearing the shouts of a teacher and turned to look at her. Soon, their faces paled with fear. The teacher looked at them in anger,

Teacher: This is UNACCEPTABLE behavior. The Great Leader would NOT be pleased with this.

The bullies looked at her, flinching at her tone. She then approached them and grabbed one of them in the shoulder before dragging him closer to her.

Teacher: A bad-behaving child like you needs some disciplining.

The bully widened his eyes in fear as he was dragged into a closet, with the teacher pulling out a small whip from one side of the closet before closing the door. Allaire flinched a bit upon hearing some of the whipping sounds, followed by a series of screams of pain from the boy. She then turned towards the other bullies, who were cowering in fear. Then, out of fear, they ran away, not wanting to face the same punishment. Even though they were being bullied, Allaire didn't believe in corporal punishment, and felt sympathy for the bully. But she then turned towards the two victims; the tall one checking to make sure his friend was alright. Allaire then walked over to them, and with her kind and compassionate nature, she then asked,

Allaire: Are you two alright?

The two boys then looked at her with worried looks. The tall one then answered,

Tall boy: Y-Yes, we're alright, thanks.

Allaire smiled and nodded.

Allaire: You're welcome, you two. Um…what are your names?

The two boys smiled at her, liking her kind nature. The tall boy answered first,

Tall boy: My name is Bertolt Hoover.

Then the blond boy added,

Blond boy: And I'm Reiner Braun. What's your name?

Allaire smiled at them and extended her hand in hopes of getting a handshake.

Allaire: I'm Allaire Vogel, and I'm glad to meet you two.

Reiner gave her a smile and gave her a handshake.

Reiner: Hey, thanks. I'm…not really the toughest kid out here, Allaire. So uh, thank you.

Allaire smiled at him, and gently approached him, placing her hand on his left shoulder.

Allaire: Reiner, you don't HAVE to be a tough person in order to get people to like you. You look like you are special for who you are.

Reiner listened to her, and blushed a bit at her words. But Allaire continued,

Allaire: You look like you have the heart to press onwards, despite anything standing in your way. Hey, what is it you wanna do when you grow up?

Reiner's face immediately brightened, with clenched fists of determination.

Reiner: I want to join the Marley force. I want to become a warrior and have my family become honorary Marleyan citizens.

His smile began to grow while Allaire smiled at such an inspiring determination coming from the boy.

Reiner: Then, not only that, but I'll soon show the world that us Eldians can be good people as well!

Then Allaire smiled.

Allaire: You seem to be devoted. Do your parents know about your devotion?

Reiner's bright smile soon faded.

Reiner: Only my mother…my father…he's uh…

Allaire frowned a bit.

Allaire: Did he…

Reiner looked at her with a sad look.

Reiner: He's one of those dads who, "take off and never come back".

Allaire grew upset at hearing such sad news.

Allaire: I'm sorry…

She gave him a sympathetic smile, which made Reiner feel a bit better. Then Allaire said,

Allaire: You know, you are lucky you still have a parent left. ME, I've lost both my parents when I was two.

Reiner and Bertolt looked at her with widened eyes, immediately feeling sympathy for her, especially Reiner. Allaire looked at them again, and smiled.

Allaire: It's okay, guys. All I have is my aunt Aldona. *sigh* I owe her everything, and from that day onwards, I made myself a promise, that one day I'll find a way to repay her for what she has done.

Reiner was admired by this girl's determination to her cause. He briefly wondered about whether she would be joining the army. Allaire then smiled at him,

Allaire: Wanna be friends, Reiner?

Reiner widened his eyes a bit; surprised that someone would offer them a spot in a friendship circle. But, he nodded with a shy smile.

Reiner: Of course.

Allaire's face immediately brightened and hugged him tightly with a giggle.

Allaire: Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU, Reiner! You won't be disappointed.

Reiner froze from her immediate showering of affection. It wasn't long before she lets go of him, but he was caught off guard by her kiss on both of his cheeks, followed by her giggle. Reiner remained stiff, eyes widened in shock, cheeks blushed. Allaire giggled at such a funny sight before she turned to Bertolt.

Allaire: You wanna be friends too, Bertolt?

Bertolt froze as well, before blushing as well, scratching the back of his head, before shrugging.

Bertolt: Um…sure…I don't mind.

Then, he felt himself being hugged again by Allaire, who was smiling as well.

Allaire: Thanks, Bertolt. I can't wait for us to talk to one another again.

Then she pulled back with a giggle, looking at the two boys, before the school bell began to ring. Allaire looked at the direction of the sound, before looking back at the boys.

Allaire: See you two in recess.

She then walked off into the direction of her class, leaving the two boys behind. Reiner and Bertolt soon recovered from their shock, and looked at each other.

Reiner: Bertolt, did you see that?

Bertolt nodded, still blushing.

Bertolt: Yes, I did. Wow, she's so sweet.

Reiner nodded as he scratched the back of his head.

Reiner: I…I would never expect anyone else to think highly of me…

Bertolt looked at his friend.

Bertolt: Reiner…

Reiner interrupted.

Reiner: THAT was until this girl came along…

He then grew a shy smile, looking at her walking away just before she walked into a class. Reiner giggled.

Reiner: I think I may've found a new friend…

Bertolt stared at Reiner as he said so, before giggling, and began teasing him.

Bertolt: Reiner likes Allaire…

He sang in a tune. But Reiner was quick to reply,

Reiner: Bertolt likes Annie!

This sends Bertolt into a studdering episode.

Bertolt: W-What? W-What are you talking about, Reiner?

Reiner giggled as he began walking off.

Reiner: Let's just get to class.

Bertolt sighed to himself and hung his head in defeat as he followed Reiner to their class…


End file.
